


What's In A Name

by whiteraven1606



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Drinking, Fingerfucking, Gags, Held Down, M/M, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Reaper!Bones, Rough Sex, Slash, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Kirk goes looking for a one night stand after a break up with Winona. And finds a second relationship.</p><p>Edit: Added another chapter. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a brief fight, but I didn't feel it was enough to deserve the archive warning for graphic violence.
> 
> I wrote this because I've gone about 67k worth of non-smut writing and I was getting twitchy. I write a lot of smut, what can I say?
> 
> This is for a prompt here: http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/13264.html?thread=12124624t12124624 that I prompted that never got filled. 
> 
> For this I'm assuming that John prepped for several years to be Leonard, learning new medical tech and whatnot. So, he's just gotten the ID here and isn't quite ready to use Leonard's name yet.

****

George stumbled down the steps into the next bar he'd chosen. Winona had broken up with him again. It'd be at least a month before she'd speak to him this time. George dropped into a seat in a booth near the back corner. He was going to get more drunk. Lots more drunk.

The server checked his blood alcohol levels, tisked before adding twenty precent to his tab, and wiping his reading for one low enough to legally sell him liquor. Then he placed his order and leaned back to wait.

George roamed his gaze across the low light room. There wasn't anyone he saw that he wanted to talk into his bed. He needed, wanted, a distraction from this latest fight with Winona. If he didn't find anyone here that'd be okay. He'd just go looking again tomorrow. He was on leave for a week after all.

Several drinks later the server cut him off. George didn't mind. He just smiled too wide as she processed his bill and stamped him with the no-more-tonight stamp. He hiccuped a couple of times and then giggled as he stood up. He waited for the room to settle into one place and then he headed out.

He made it about halfway back to his place when somebody stepped in front of him and forced George to stop. He blinked at the shoes on the ground in his way. He knew they were connected to the voice demanding his possessions, but George couldn't bring himself to care. He giggled and the next thing he knew was the nice cool pavement was really much too hard.

****

John tucked his new set of identification, labeled Leonard McCoy, into his pocket as he came up on a group of young thugs kicking the crap out of a giggling guy on the ground. John frowned. The guy could hardly breathe, but he was still giggling. "Hey!"

The thugs broke and ran. Cowards. John knelt beside the guy who weakly gripped at the fabric covering John's knee and smiled up at him despite a split lip.

The guy's blackening eye was swelling, but that didn't seem to bother him either as he smiled wider at John. "You're handsome. Wanna come home with me?"

John's eyebrows shot up. "You got hit in the head really hard, kid." He started checking the guy over carefully.

"George S. Kirk."

"Okay, kid." John hauled the guy to his feet. "You have a place near here?"

"See? I knew you'd want to come home with me." George pointed down the street. "That way."

John mentally sighed and kept George upright as they walked.

****

George woke up and frowned at his ceiling.

"You owe me a blow job. You said to remind you when you were sober."

George blinked and turned his head, wow, that hurt, to see a nice looking man sitting in his armchair across from his couch. "I do?"

The guy looked up from the medical journal he was reading. "You do. I evidently was a prince to your swooning damsel in distress."

"Don't remember that." George pushed himself upright and frowned down at his bare feet. "I called you a prince?"

"I'm Leonard." The guy titled his head. "Or you can call me John. I like John."

George rubbed his face. "I'm George."

"You said that last night." John smiled. "You always giggle when being beaten and kicked?"

That'd be why he had the stiff muslces and the lingering somebody-used-a-regen-unit on him feeling. "Only when I'm really drunk."

"You should be dead now you were _really_ very drunk."

George shrugged. "Must be something I have to live for then."

John snorted. "Right." He stood up. "Well, I should go."

"I owe you. Stay." George smiled at him and then slid to his knees to look up at John through his eyelashes. "You said I told you to remind me."

John stared down at George for a minute before coming towards him. "That wasn't just a drunkard's promise?"

George pulled John in closer and rested his head on John's thigh. "I always keep my promises. Let me drink some water and clean up first, okay? Stick around for while."

John stroked the hair at the nape of George's neck, making him feel teary for some reason. "Sure, kid."

George pulled away and stood up with a grin. "Not a kid."

John gave him a smug smile. "Still going to call you that."

"Sure." George pointed down the hallway. "Bedroom is down there. I'll be right in."

****

John settled on the edge of the room's huge bed and picked up a holo of a pretty girl with George. They smiled at each other and then kissed. John put it back down as he heard George finishing up in the bathroom.

George appeared in the doorway. "You aren't naked."

John looked his fill of George's bare flesh. "Not yet, kid."

George smiled. "Even better." He came over to stand between John's knees. "I like being held down. That work for you?"

John put a hand on George's hip. "It works. And if I want to use you until you pass out?"

George's penis started to harden. "That'll work for me, John." He flicked a bit of John's hair from his forehead. "Do you need to be called 'Master'?"

John cupped George's asscheek. "Do you want to call me that?"

"Not particularly. I like being gagged so I don't have to say anything."

"What else do you like?" John squeezed George's ass.

His breath hitched. "I like being bent over and fucked."

John smiled up at him. "Get on your knees."

George knelt and let his eyes slide closed as John ran his fingers through George's hair. He opened them back up as John opened his pants. 

"Shuffle forward, kid." John spread his knees, and hitched forward to tilt his hips at the edge of the bed.

George knee-walked forward and nuzzled John's cock. 

John gasped and his warm hand settled on the back of George's head. "Balls first."

George ducked his head and sniffed at John's scrotum. Nice clean skin smell with some wonderful musk George was liking a lot. He rubbed his nose against John's perineum and then licked along the hanging sac. He gently pulled on a mouthful of skin. John's hand tightened in his hair.

"Are you a good cocksucker, kid? Or do you just dabble?"

George wrapped his hands around the backs of John's knees and sucked him down. He pulled back and went further down until he felt like he'd never breathe again. Above his head, John was swearing softly. George pulled back slow and licked the head of John's cock. "Dabble enough for you?"

John's hand cupped the side of his face. "Get back to sucking me, kid."

With a girn, George licked his way down the side of John's prick. Blowing slow and steady, George brought his mouth up the shaft until he was blowing a stream of air across John's cockhead.

"Fuck, kid. You are creative, aren't you?" John gently wrapped his hand around the front of George's throat and tilted his head back. "Want to keep teasing me? Or do you want fucked?"

George let his eyes slip partway closed so he was gazing up throug his eyelashes. "Fuck me, sir."

John pulled him forward a little by the hold on his neck. "That's no way to ask for what you want, kid."

Bringing his hand up, George stroked John's cock from base to tip, gaining himself a sharp gasp. "Please, fuck me until I can't walk. Sir."

John grinned down at him. "Gagged, kid?"

George's breath started to quicken. "Oh, please, yes. Sir, please." John's hand on his thoart tightened. George's eyes fluttered. "Please, fuck."

John released George and stood up. "Show me your gags, kid."

George scrambled for the bedside bottom drawer and pulled out his small toy box. He found his favorite gag and held it up for John to inspect.

John turned the gag over. "Spider gag. Holds your mouth open for use, but allows you to touch your tongue to the roof of your mouth so you can swallow. You like being held open, kid?"

George wrapped himself around John's nearer leg. "It feels so dirty, sir."

John's fingers carded through George's hair. "You like feeling dirty, don't you, kid?"

"Yes." George nuzzled John's hip. "Make me feel, sir. Please."

"You need tied down with this? Or just held down?"

"Held." George shivered as John's fingers ghosted over his nape and down his spine. "Hands to the small of my back and just...held, sir."

John hummed and pulled firmly on George's hair until he leaned his head back to look up at John. "Hands and knees?"

George shuddered and pressed himself closer. "Please, sir. Please, yes."

John squeezed his shoulder. "Okay, kid. Kneel on the bed. Put your ass out over the edge and let your chest down to touch the sheets."

George scrambled to get there. He tucked a pillow under his chest to make his knees more comfortable. He made sure his ass was out over the edge of the bed with his knees spread wide.

John trailed his fingers from George's asscheek up across his spine, shoulder blades, and on into his hair. "Very eager, aren't you, kid? Turn your head."

He turned his head and opened his mouth for the spider gag. He relaxed as soon as the gag was in place. John slipped two fingers into his mouth and checked the gag's placement.

Leaning in with one knee on the bed, John peered at the gag. "Prove you can swallow."

George put his tongue to the roof of his mouth and carefully swallowed. It felt odd, but it was doable.

"Good, kid." John stroked George's tongue.

With a shiver, George stretched after John for more. John caught his hand and slowly brought it to the small of George's back.

"I'm going to spend a long time on you, kid." John captured George's other hand by the wrist and held them both at the small of George's back. "Used to be I'd need two hands for lube, but not nowadays, right, kid?"

George listened to the automatic lube dispenser cycle on the nightstand. He felt slick fingers cirlce his asshole.

"You like that, kid?"

George groaned as John kept brushing across the skin around his hole. He squirmed and John's hand on his wrists pressed down into his back.

"You'll take it, kid. You don't want it over too soon, do you?"

He panted and closed his eyes to better concentrate what John was doing.

John gently pressed one finger in. He crocked and twitched that finger around until George's panting started to grow shallow. Then, John pulled out, put his hand under the lube dispenser for more lube, and went back with three fingers. George gasped and then tried to shove back, but John used his weight to hold George still.

"You can wait, kid. Does it hurt a little with three so fast? Such an earnest cocksucker like you should be used to fast spreads, right, kid?"

George titled his hips to bring his ass higher.

"Begging for it, kid?" John bent down and bit at George's asscheek. "I like that." He thrust his fingers in hard and twisted them down into George's prostate, causing the kid's hips to stutter into motion. "Yeah, you like that too."

John pulled most of the way out and then went in so slow, George started to make little noises. With a smile, John slammed in the last inch and watched George's toes curl. Pulling out, John held his hand out for more lube and then slicked himself up. He waited for the lube to form a skin shield and then rubbed on another layer for slickness. 

George didn't tense as John pressed into him, instead he went boneless. John's hand on his wrists tightened and John used his other hand to guide himself until he was far enough in, then he grabbed George's hip and pulled them snug to each other.

George fluttered his eyes as he lay there gasping. He flexed his fingers and shivered as John held him frimly. He brought one foot in to touch the back of John's leg.

John, still in his clothes, gently rolled his hips and smiled as George groaned, his body slumping further down into the bedcovers. John used his hips to grind against George, until the kid was lolling his head to one side, his breathe coming in hash little gasps.

Pulling back, John started fucking slowly, though he rammed in the last of each stroke. He kept his hold on George's wrists as the kid started to pull absently while he writhed.

John moved the hand on George's hip down to fondle the kid's dangling cock. "Like...it, kid?"

George whimpered and with a shudder, nodded slightly. He flexed his shoulders as John thumbed the head of his prick.

John picked up the speed of his thrusts and leaned more of his weight onto George. He started jacking George's cock as the kid twitched, moaning. John shifted the rest of his weight to the hand holding George's wrists and grinned as the kid gasped.

They kept going, John driving into George's body as the kid gave little cries from his throat. George tightened his shoulders, bringing his head off the bed as his body shuddered through his orgasam. John didn't slow down, pumping the kid's prick to help him along, and then thumbing the head as George groaned, trying to twist away to curl in on himself.

John held him down and kept fucking him. "You...can take...it. Can't...you, kid?"

George sobbed. He pressed his chest to the bed and uncurled his toes. He pressed back into John's next thrust.

"Good, kid." John kept rubbing the head of George's penis grinning at the rippling of the skin of the boy's back as his body reacted. John could feel the tightening in his own balls. He squeezed George's prick as he forced himself deep into the kid's body. John rolled his hips slowly as he came. 

John bent forward over George's back as he recovered. "Okay, kid?"

George nodded, still panting.

John flexed his ass and smiled as his cock started to reharden inside George's body. "I'm going to hold your shoulders down this time, kid." He shifted George's hands to his sides and then pressed both hands into George's shoulder blades, forcing the kid's body down against the bed.

George moaned as John started again, pressing in steady and slow, pulling back fast to press in again. He began to cry as John kept going, fucking in so slowly, and drawing harshly back out.

John leaned his weight onto George's back and changed his thrusts to ram into the kid, short, fast jabbing strokes that had the kid panting through his weak cries. John moved the hand he'd been using on the kid's wrists to his mouth, putting his elbow into the boy's shoulder blade.

He shoved his fingers into Geroge's mouth. George whimpered as John stroked his tongue, pulled on his lip, and then brushed his thumb along the roof of George's mouth. John kept his hand's movements in time with his driving thrusts.

Soon, John was holding George down as he came again, his body shuddering. John waited for the kid to go limp and then he gathered the kid up against him, George's knees on the edge of the bed, his arms dangling at his sides. The kid's head lolled into John's shoulder.

John cupped the kid's cock and balls with his lube sticky hand. It was dripping, messy, and John didn't care as he fucked up into George's body.

The kid's panting breathes puffed against John's neck as the kid gave little whimpers, his eyes half-closed as John used his hold on George to pull him tighter into John's storkes. John fondled the prick in his hand until George's body gave a little twitch-shiver and he went boneless.

Then, John eased the kid down onto the bed on his back. He slicked George's asshole some more and held his legs out of the way so John could thrust back in. He used his clean hand to rub the kid's jaw around the gag and down his neck as John continued fucking.

He enjoyed the little noises and jerks that George's body gave as John fucked him slow and easy. Finally, after he started to tire, John sped up until he came again. He flopped down next to the kid and gently unbuckled the gag.

****

George floated back to himself and sighed at the heat soaking into his back. He was sore and felt well used. He moved his head to see John twitching in his sleep sprawled against George's back. George groaned as he sat up. He needed to take...He stared at the glass of water and the pain reliever hypo, with the safety seal intact, sitting on the nightstand in front of the lube dispenser. 

He drank the water and stuck himself with the hypo. He laid back down next to John. George was keeping this one as long as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

****

John yawned as he triggered his door to open. He made a face at how bad George looked and stepped aside to let him in. "She divorce you this time?"

George shook his head as he shrugged out of his soaked coat. "No. I just don't get it. She's the one that insisted on the open clause in the marriage contract, but then if I so much as flirt she gets upset."

John took the coat and hung it up on the hall closet. "The pregnancy?"

George huffed. "I'm tired of blaming that. I mean, I get that she feels out of control of her body, but why does she only take it out on me?" He rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

John pulled him down the hallway. "She did this last time too. Got to where she couldn't stand you."

George followed along meekly. "Yes, Sammy isn't getting why she still loves him, but hates me. I can't help her, you know?"

John pushed George into the shower unit. "Warm yourself up." He turned to pull towels from a cupboard. "You left him with her?"

"No. He's visiting my parents." George stripped and then rested his forehead on the shower wall. "I just...I needed...you."

John stared down at the towel in his hands for a moment before turning and exchanging the clothes George was holding for the towel. "You want to start now?"

George smiled. "I had a different idea." He put the towel in the holder that would keep it dry and stepped into the shower. The water turned on and adjusted as he squirmed, seconds later he was scrubbing himself clean. "I...ah, I wondered if maybe you'd be willing to keep me pinned while I slept."

John settled into the seat beside the edge of the shower. "You want me to just hold you down?"

George flushed, his shoulders turning red as his cock started to fill. "I...well..." He turned towards John and kneeled in the spray. "I like being messy and open for you." He perused his lips as his eyebrows drew together. "You can keep going longer than...well." He grinned. "I thought I'd give you permission to keep going. You know?"

John reached in and stroked the length of George's penis. "You like the idea of being fucked while you're out of it."

George groaned and leaned into the wall of the shower stall. "I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Hmmm." John flicked the water off his fingers at George. "Get done quickly."

George beamed.

****

John checked the marriage contract on record for George and Winona while he waited on the boy to be done with his shower. The open clause was still active and it stated as long as children didn't result from the outside actives it wasn't reportable to the non-involved spouse. Pleased he wasn't going to have to fill out a report for Winona to lord over George later, John shut down the terminal and headed for the bedroom.

He checked the lube dispenser and then found the good fluffy blankets that were well used. John rearranged the pillows and then stripped down to his pants. He knew how much it turned George on to feel clothing when they fucked.

John settled on the edge of the bed and pondered his fleeting thoughts of injecting George with C-24. It was reckless and stupid, but it kept nagging at John as something he should do. John sighed and rolled his head on his neck.

George came in, wrapped in a towel. "How's the medical schooling going? You caught up yet? Ready to use Leonard for your name?"

John stood and joined George at the mirror he liked to start at anymore. "Getting there. You want to play rough?"

George let the towel drop. "Not rough." He took himself in hand and squeezed hard, gasping a little as he did. "Long. Really long."

John smiled at George's reflection over George's shoulder. He stepped closer and molded himself to George's back. "Handsome, kid."

George sighed and started to relax bit by bit as John roamed kisses across George's shoulders. John worked up marks, smiling as George pointed to a place for another one. John knew the kid was watching avidly in the mirror as John drew multiple hickeys up the column of George's neck. He bit just below the boy's right ear and as his knees gave out John eased him down.

John turned George's head with a hand on his chin. "Suck me, kid."

George was breathing raggedly as he reached up to open the fly of John's pants. He gently took the head into his mouth as John captured his hands. John pinned the kid's hands to his own thigh and cupped the back of George's head with his free hand.

"You want it, don't you, kid?" He thrust in little controlled moves, pushing the head of his dick into the roof of George's mouth. "Just begging to be held down and fucked like a beloved toy."

George groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. He leaned into John, pinning his hands tighter between them. John threaded his fingers as deep into George's hair as possible and tugged in time with his thrusts.

John enjoyed the feel of the kid against him as he kept the same controlled rhythm to his strokes. He craned his neck to see George's erection bobbing gently between George's thighs. John released George's hands with a squeeze. "Keep your hands between us, kid."

George touched his fingertips to John's thigh and did as he was told. John bent over carefully until he could grip the tip of the kid's cock. The whole thing twitched in his hand. John pushed a little deeper into George's mouth before pulling out.

As soon as he was clear of George's lips, John pinched. George gasped and arched as John kept the pressure going for several seconds. George buried his face in John's hip and covered John's hand with his own.

As George's erection eased, John started to let go, but George's hand on his clamped down.

"Stay." George gasped. "Make...me limp."

John stroked the back of the kid's head with his free hand. "You're so good, kid."

George drew in a breath that was nearly a sob and finally let go of John's hand. "Please, sir. Please fuck me long and hard." As George leaned back on his heels, John pushed George's hair out of his face.

"On the bed, kid."

George laid himself out on the bed, while John held his hand under the dispenser for lube. George's shoulder's and upper chest were flushed a deep red and his hands kept straying towards his soft dick. 

John nudged George's knee with his elbow. "Wider, kid. Like a wanton toy, alright?"

George's cock started to harden again as he spread his legs wide, pulling them up with his hands under his knees. "Yes, sir. It is very much alright." He let his eyes drift closed as John spread lube around George's anus.

John held his hand out for more lube as he eased another finger into the kid. He turned his hand over so his fingers were jabbing into the kid's prostate. George's hips jerked slightly with each touch. John used his weight to pin one of George's thighs to the bed, trapping that hand under the leg.

George sighed and pulled the other leg further up and out. He watched John from under his eyelashes. John kept thrusting, watching happily as the semi-hard cock started to leak pre-come. He pushed in with four fingers and pressed steadily on George's prostate. The kid arched his back and panted as John rubbed.

"Can you come for me like this, kid?" John leaned in and blew a puff of air onto the skin where his fingers disappeared into George.

George gave a half-grunt and twisted as his cock pulsed. John pulled back and slammed his fingers into the kid. George's whole body twitched and then he was sobbing as his orgasm broke over him suddenly.

John eased his weight forward to pin George's chest down as his skin flushed deeper. "You are so good, kid." He kept his fingers inside George moving as George turned his face to hide that he was crying. John tugged the kid's head back around and kissed him gently. "Very good, kid."

With a sharp gasp, George looked down his body as John eased his fingers free of the kid's body. George started to say something and then snapped his mouth shut. He looked up at John with wide eyes, tear tracks on his cheeks.

"You need a gag, don't you, kid?"

George nodded and John moved to get one from their toy drawer. George rearranged himself with slow, wobbly movements. John eased the spider gag into place and checked it with careful fingers of his clean hand. George rested his head down on the bed as soon as John released him. All the tension in the kid's body seemed to disappear.

John pulled George to the edge of the bed. With the kid kneeling, John added more lube to George's hole. Then, John added more lube to his cock and waited for it to form the skin shield that worked as a condom.

He reached under the kid and fondled George's soft shaft as he lined up. John pushed in slow and firm. He kept pushing as the kid gasped softly and pulled his hands under his chest. John leaned forward, putting more weight onto George's shoulder blades.

George nodded and pushed back towards John. With hum, John started rocking back and forth, plunging forward gently and pulling back harshly. George gave a gasping breathe under John's hands. 

John found a place inside George he liked the feel of against the head of his cock, so he stayed there, rubbing, grinding into the kid chasing that feel. "Fuck, kid."

George whimpered as John changed his speed and started driving into him. He strained against John's weight to present his ass better, to get it higher for John to fuck, and feel John's pants rubbing against his ass cheeks.

John kept going until he could feel his orgasm building. He pulled out and stripped the skin shield off to unload across George's back. Under him, the kid shuddered as semen hit skin. John rammed his fingers back into George's ass as the kid squirmed.

"You know...what I need...kid?" John stroked himself into hardness again as his healing factor caught up. "I need a swing...where I could...tie you into it." He found the kid's prostate with his fingertips and started circling it. With his other hand, John used lube to form another skin shield on his dick. "It'd be good, wouldn't it, kid?"

George groaned as John pulled his fingers out and thrust back in with his cock. The gag kept him from speaking, but the kid arched his body to rub against John as he pressed down on George.

"Like that idea, hmm." John kept a steady speed and used a little more than normal strength to push the kid down into the blankets. George flexed his hips with each stroke and sucked in uneven breathes as John kept going.

This time John lasted a while before his climax hit him suddenly. John kept gently thrusting after, while his breathing slowed down. John pulled out and rubbed his fingers around the rim of the kid's hole. He rolled George onto his side. The kid looked dazed and his hands went to his cock and balls as John tweaked a nipple.

George jerked and blinked blearily up at John. With a smile, John pushed George's top leg forward and sank back into George's plaint body. The kid's eyes went wide and John wrapped George's hand around the kid's cock. 

"Stroke in time...with me." John set a moderate pace until George caught on and started jerking himself to John's thrusts. With a hitched laugh, John started to speed up and slow down, grinning as George struggled to keep pace. He petted the kid as he started to look frustrated. "You're good, kid."

John shifted his stance and sank in deep. He closed his hand around the kid's and squeezed gently. John guided George's hand as the kid flushed red across his bitten shoulders and down his chest. John laid himself across the kid's hip, pushing him down tight to the bed. With a roll of John's hips, he had the kid shaking his way through another orgasm.

This one had George making little broken noises as his empty balls pulsed. John spread the semen across the kid's inner thighs. John pulled out of George. After considering for a few moments, John brought his open hand down on the kid's ass, catching the hole with his fingertips.

George jumped and then squirmed around onto his stomach. He reached back and spread his ass cheeks. John rubbed the kid's perineum firmly before pulling back and smacking the kid's asshole. 

George arched, panting through his gag. He went boneless on the bed and lay there panting as John stroked his fingertips across the blooming red fingermarks. George thrust his ass into the air.

"More, is that what you want, kid?" John brought his hand down again and then rubbed the reddened skin. He blew air across the area and smiled as the kid squirmed again. 

John added lube to the kid's inner thighs. Then, he lay down on top of George and pressed himself down onto the kid's body. John put his cock between George's thighs and used his own legs to press George's legs together.

John moaned into the kid's neck as he moved. "Great, kid." Under him, George let out a sigh and slowly went boneless. John kept going, lifting his head to see that the kid was laying there, his eyes closed, breathing heavy, but even.

Easing back, John rubbed at the hickey's on the kid's neck. He kissed George's chin and then moved off the kid. He spread George's legs and checked the condition of the skin. John turned and fished through a drawer until he came up with a regen unit.

He worked over the redden skin around the kid's anus until it was all healed, then he sensitized the skin. Gently going back over the area again and again, until George's body was shivering just from the regen unit's touch.

John sat the unit aside and pulled George to the edge of the bed, his legs bent back. John stroked himself back until he was fully hard again. Pressing into the kid, John started to pant as George's body reacted to the sensations. The skin of the kid's shoulders went rosy and his head lolled to one side. 

With an edger thrust, John was fucking the kid hard and ruthlessly. He kept the strokes short, loving the feel of the tiny tremors running through the kid's hips where John was holding him down. George's mouth was open from the gag, and John wished he had a dildo handy so he could fill the kid up completely.

He pressed a finger in beside his cock and shuddered as George shifted a leg to better accommodate John. He pushed in with another finger and rubbed them side to side as he greedily soaked up feel of his thrusting.

With his other hand, John rubbed George's perineum, across his messy scrotum, and then up his shaft. The kid's body gave a twitch-shudder and his eyes fluttered.

John leaned in and did it again. George's eyes fluttered again. With a big grin, John kissed the underside of George's chin. Then, John made the kid's body dance for him.

****

After, John had cleaned himself up some, he strapped George's prone form down with the restraints that John himself had trouble getting out of. John knew he should ask, but also knew he wasn't a good enough man to ask beforehand. He carefully pulled a single dose from the single vial of C-24 and took a deep breathe. 

John gathered up his sharpest sword and sat next to them. He shot up George and bit his lip as he waited for the reaction to set in. When all that happened was George's new hickeys faded with a speed to match John's healing, John let go the breath he had been holding. "Good, kid."

He stripped the restraints off, put away the sword, and cleaned George up. He sat out water for George to drink later. John laid down beside him and pulled George into an embrace, rolling mostly on top of him just like George liked. They would have a lot to talk about when George woke up.

****

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on tumblr too (I'm whiteraven1606 there too). This is the first time I've done that. Now I'm going to go finish the non-smut Avengers chapter that was interrupted by this. :D


End file.
